gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanzan Quartz
Tanzan Quartz is the fusion of Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), Pearl and Ice. Appearance Tanzan Quartz is tall, slender and curvaceous with lavender blue skin and long flowing voluminous blue chalk hair with perano highlights. Tanzan Quartz has six eyes; the top pair is magenta, the middle one is blue with black pupils, and the bottom one is all black. She's a little taller than Rainbow Quartz.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160928326977/ Current Tanzan Quartz wears a dark blue shirt with a purple star-cut at the right. She has four arms, and Ice's arm bracers in the upper pair. She wears long pink boots and white trousers, and a purple sash ribbon around her waist. Debut Tanzan Quartz wears a pastel blue leotard with an added neck collar and cerulean neckline, she has a diamond-shaped cutout where Rose's gemstone is. She has a flowing ballet dress that is tinted pink and open toe high light blue socks. She only has two arms. Personality Nothing is known about Tanzan Quartz's personality yet. Abilities Tanzan Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form an unnamed fusion * When fused with Sapphire, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst and Ruby, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Amethyst, Sapphire, Ruby, Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Amethyst, Sapphire, Ruby, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, Sapphire, Ruby, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: Tanzan Quartz possesses Ice's ability to control and create ice and snow. Trivia * When asked who would win in a fight, Tanzan Quartz or Lavendulan, GemCrust answered that the latter would.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155957082892/ * She used to have only two arms due to Pearl and Ice's relationship improvement.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/141618459117/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Tanzan Aura is atomized Indium, Gold, and Niobium permanently bonded to quartz to create its beautiful indigo to violet color. * It is said to be a powerful aid for developing intuition and psychic abilities. This makes it an excellent tool for any who want to work with inner vision. * Tanzan Aura is used to contact angels and spirit guides and to enhance interdimensional travel. * Emotionally it is a stone used for overcoming boredom and reclaiming passion. * It is a stone that is used in crystal healing at an Earth level for manifestation. Physically Tanzan Aura is used in crystal healing for brain problems, connective tissues, strength. * Tanzan Aura is related primarily to the third eye and crown chakras where it is a unifying force. Gemstones Gallery Tumblr nvmhtsCIpE1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Tanzan Quartz's outdated fusion dance. Tanzan Quartz.png|Tanzan Quartz's original design. Update dance tanzan.PNG|Tanzan Quartz's updated fusion dance. Refrences Category:Ice Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Triple Fusions Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gems Category:A to Z Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions